disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Afternoon Celebration Parade
Disney Afternoon Celebration Parade is a parade at Disney Retro World. This parade features the floats and characters based on Disney Afternoon such as Talespin, Gummibears, Darkwing Duck and Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers. Parade Units *'Bonkers Unit': Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Lucky Piquel and Miranda Wright are on an art and design float with paint and a flip book of Mickey Mouse. *'Talespin Unit': Balloo, Kit, Molly, Rebecca, Wildcat and Louie are riding the float *'The Little Mermaid Unit:' Ariel sits on a shell while Sebastian, Flounder, and the rest play music. *'The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Unit': Pumbaa is taking a nap on the jungle-themed float as Timon performs a hula dance routine and Adult Simba is also with them. Dancers are dressed as African Animals, such as lions, giraffes, elephants and hyenas. *'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit:' The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Aladdin: the Series Unit': Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and Abu are riding on a magic carpet with Genie. Belly Dancers, Jugglers, and flag dancers are seen alongside of the unit. *'Gargoyles Unit': Goliath, Brooklyn, Demona and Broadway are riding on a New York-themed float. *'Mighty Ducks Unit': *'The Shnookums and Meat Cartoon Show Unit': Shnookums and Meat are seen on top of a float *'The Adventures of Gummi Bears Unit': Lead off the parade with Sunni Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Gusto Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi and Cubbi Gummi *'Marsupilami Unit': Marsupilami is seen on the jungle-themed float swinging on a bungee cord. Maurice the Gorilla is riding on the back of the float sleeping. Dancers are dressed as various animals such as cheetahs, leopards, monkeys, and peacocks. *'Villains Unit': *'Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Unit': Rescue Rangers proudly presents this tropical world. He Balloon in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation. Chip N Dale leads their dancing team, which is formed of Piano dancers and Music. *'Goof Troop Unit': The larger float features Goofy and Max Goof Parade and deliver the greatest joy of "Ride". *'Quack Pack': The smaller float features a maraca-playing Donald Duck next to Daisy Duck. In addition to the float is the Aracuan Bird. With three dancing piñata girls, and two flamenco dancers twirling at the rear. *'DuckTales and Darkwing Duck Unit': The last float of the parade, the larger float, with Scrooge McDuck riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby ride, carrousel the bicycle float. Darkwing Duck, Morganna Macawber, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot are riding the float. Launchpad appears riding the plane on top of the float. Dancers are dressed in capes, hats and masks similar to Darkwing Duck's costume. Voice Cast *Jim Cummings as Montery Jack, Darkwing Duck, Zummi Gummi, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Peg Pete, *Kath Soucie as Daisy Duck and Morgana Macawber *Terrence McGovern as Launchpad McQuack, *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Rob Paulen as Gusto Gummi, PJ *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Frank Welker as Toots *Karla DeVito as Miranda Wright *Tress MacNeille as Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Corey Burton as Dale, Gruffi Gummi *Candi Milo as Gosalyn Mallard *Katie Leigh as Sunni Gummi and Honker Muddlefoot *RJ Williams as Kit Cloudkicker *June Foray as Grammi Gummi *Pat Fraley as Wildcat *Noelle North as Cubbi Gummi *Bill Murray as Tummi Gummi *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *John Goodman as Baloo *Bill Farmer as Goofy Notes *Since the death of Tummi Gummi's original voice actor Lorenzo Music, Bill Murray will take his place as this character *Due to Christine Cavanaugh's retirement in 2001 and death, her character Gosalyn Mallard will be voiced by Candi Milo Category:Parades Category:Disney's Retro World Attractions Category:Fanon Parades Category:Attractions